


lower your mask, raise your palm

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 267 words of serotonin, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, King!George, M/M, POV Outsider, Palm Kiss, Prompt Fic, knight!dream, this is the good shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: A passerby in the castle watches a knight greet his king.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	lower your mask, raise your palm

“Your Majesty.”

A statement, an address, a title. The knight’s voice was strong and steady as he knelt on the floor, sword sheathed, body bowed low in respect to the crown.

As usual protocol, the king regally extends a lightly curled fist to his knight, who automatically moves to take his hand and place a kiss on his knuckles, the picture of proper servitude. However, the bone white mask that shields the knight's face bumps into his majesty's fist and the knight has the _audacity_ to let out a light chuckle.

Yet... at second glance, the king seems rather _unphased_ by the clear breach in protocol. If anything, he too looks amused, the corners of his mouth turning up into a private smile.

The king’s other hand reaches around his knight’s head and tugs at the twine holding the mask in place.

The mask falls away and the knight’s green eyes sparkle as he rotates the king’s hand, flipping it over until his majesty’s palm faces the sky.

He bends down and kisses the king’s hand again, but this time, in the center of his palm, gentle and slow, yet _another_ clear breach in protocol. But the king simply rolls his eyes in mock annoyance, fingers curling around the underside of the knight’s chin, tipping his head up until their eyes meet. His other hand pulls at his knight’s arm to yank him up from the floor. The knight laughs, a bright, slightly wheezy laugh as he stands and enfolds his king into a hug.

And _this_ time the knight’s voice is soft, reverent, and warm.

_“George.”_

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
